yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/31
Arapça harfli ayet metni أَلَمْ يَرَوْا كَمْ أَهْلَكْنَا قَبْلَهُم مِّنْ الْقُرُونِ أَنَّهُمْ إِلَيْهِمْ لاَ يَرْجِعُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Elem yerav kem ehlekna kablehüm minel kuruni ennehüm ileyhim la yarciun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Elem yerav: bakmıyorlar mı 2-kem ehlekna: nice helak ettiğimize 3-kablehüm: kendilerinden önce 4-minel kuruni: milletleri 5-ennehüm: onlar 6-ileyhim la yarciun: kendilerine dönüp gelmiyorlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Görmediler mi onlardan önce nice ümmetleri helâk ettik ki gerçekten de bir daha dünyâya dönmedi onlar. Ali Bulaç Meali Görmüyorlar mı, kendilerinden önce nice nesilleri helak ettik? Onlar, bir daha kendilerine dönmemektedirler. Ahmet Varol Meali Kendilerinden önce nice nesilleri yok ettiğimizi; onların bir daha kendilerine dönüp gelmediklerini görmediler mi? Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Kendilerinden önce nice nesilleri helâk ettiğimizi; onların artık kendilerine dönmeyeceklerini görmediler mi? Diyanet Vakfı Meali Müşrikler görmüyorlar mı ki, onlardan önce nice kavimler helâk ettik. Onlar tekrar dönüp de bunlara gelmezler. Edip Yüksel Meali Kendilerinden önce nice nesilleri yok ettiğimizi ve onların bir daha kendilerine dönmediklerini görmezler mi? Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Baksalar ya kendilerinden önce nice nesiller helak etmişiz. Onlar, hiç onlara dönüp gelmiyorlar (dünyaya bir daha dönmüyorlar). Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Baksalar a kendilerinden evvel ne kadar karınlar helâk etmişiz, onlar hiç onlara dönüp gelmiyorlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Görmediler mi ki, onlardan evvel ne kadar kavimleri helâk ettik. Şüphe yok ki onlar, bunlara dönüp gelmiyorlar. Muhammed Esed Kendilerinden önce kaç nesli yok ettiğimizi; (ve) bu (yok olup gide)nlerin bir daha onlara dönüp gelemeyeceklerini görmüyorlar mı? Suat Yıldırım Kendilerinden önce nice nesilleri imhâ ettiğimizi, ve onların da kendilerine dönmediğini görmezler miydi? Süleyman Ateş Meali Görmediler mi kendilerinden önce nice nesilleri yok ettik; onlar bir daha kendilerine dönüp gelmezler? Şaban Piriş Meali Kendilerinden önce nice nesilleri helak ettiğimizi görmüyorlar mı? Onlara bir daha geri dönemezler. Ümit Şimşek Meali Kendilerinden önce nice nesilleri helak ettiğimizi; onların artık kendilerine dönmeyeceklerini görmediler mi? Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Görmediler mi, kendilerinde önce nice nesilleri helâk ettik. Onlar artık bir daha bunlara dönmeyecekler. Yusuf Ali (English) See they not how many generations before them we destroyed Not to them will they return: M. Pickthall (English) Have they not seen how many generations We destroyed before them, which indeed return not unto them; Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Ya görmediler de mi onlar? O alay edip duran kullar? Kendilerinden önce ne kadar nesiller helak etmişiz. Onlar, kendilerine dönüp gelmiyorlar, yani dünyaya bir daha dönmüyorlar. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Kendilerinden önce kaç nesli yok ettiğimizi; ve bu olup gidenlerin bir daha onlara (17) dönüp gelemeyeceklerini görmüyorlar mı? 17 - Yani, şu anda yaşayanlara. Kur'an'ın diğer birçok ayetinde olduğu gibi, lafzen, "nesil" veya "aynı dönemde yaşamış olan halk"ı ifade eden karn terimi, bu bağlamda, tarihî boyutuyla "toplum" veya "uygarlık" anlamlarına gelir. Böylece, geçmiş toplumların ve uygarlıkların çökmesi ve tarih sahnesinden silinmesi, burada, onların manevî yoksunluğuna ve sonuçta ahlakî çöküntülerine bağlanmaktadır. Bu kıssadan çıkarılabilecek başka bir ders, toplumun büyük kesiminin her zaman (günümüzde de) manevî/ahlakî değerlerin yönlendiriciliğini, bu değerleri alışılmış hayat tarzlarına ve izledikleri materyalist değerlere ters görerek reddettikleri -ve sonuçta "kendilerine hangi elçi gönderildiyse o'nu alaya aldıkları"- gerçeğidir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri Son Peygamber'i inkâr eden Mekke-i Mükerreme'deki müşrikler vesâirede (Görmediler mi ki,) görmüş gibi bilip haberdar almadılar mı ki, (onlardan evvel) o Yüce Peygamber'i inkâr edenlerden önce (ne kadar kavimleri helak ettik) Ad ve Semud kavimleri gibi nice inkarcı cemaatleri çeşit çeşit felâketlere uğrattık. Bu sonraki inkarcılar, onların o tarihi hâllerinden bir ibret almalı değil midirler?. (Şüphe yok ki, onları) 0 evvelce helak olan kavimler (bunlara) bu şimdiki inkarcı kavimler arasına (dönüp gelmiyorlar.) Artık onlar dünyaya dönecek değillerdir. Onlar ahiret azabından yakalarını kurtaramıyacaklardır. Materyalist ve diğerleri gibi ruhun bir bedenden diğerine geçtiğine inanan kimselerin kuruntuları ve ölmüş insanların tekrar bu dünyaya geleceklerine dâir lâkırdıları birer cahilce, temelsiz iddiadan başka birşey değildir.